My Son the Football Player
by sailor-elsa
Summary: Just the story of how Burt Hummel raised his son Kurt Hummel. My first story :
1. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Warnings: None yet, possibly Rated T for later chapters. **

**It's basically the Burt raising Kurt. It will get better. **

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel stood outside in the waiting room. He shouldn't be scared, Karleigh or Kurt was going to be fine. Elizabeth wanted the gender to be a <em>surprise, <em>despited Burt's protesting.

He really wanted to be with his wife, that was until he almost passed out. It wasn't as if he couldn't take a little blood. He played football as a kid, blood was no mystery to him; it's just see Liz in so much pain, that was something he couldn't take. He'd almost passed out. The nurse had looked down at him and chuckled.

"Sorry, Sir, but I won't be able to carry you out." She had said.

So now Burt was in a waiting room with other expecting parents. There was a particulary nervous next to him; the poor guy was practically hyperventilating. Burt leaned over. "First kid?" Burt assumed.

"Oh, huh, yeah." The man said quickly. "You?" He asked.

"Yeah." Burt nodded.

"I'll tell you," The man breathed, "I am nervous."

"I hear ya." Burt muttered.

Soon a nurse in pink scrubs entered. Burt and the other man jumped to their feet; along with a couple other parents. The nurse smiled and shook her head. "Bradley Davis." She called.

The nervous man raised a shaky hand. "How are they?" Bradley asked.

"Perfectly fine," She smiled, "You have a daughter."

"Oh thank God." He ran his hands through his hair. "Can I see them?" He asked.

"Sure, right this way." She motioned for him to come with her.

"Good luck buddy." Bradley patted Burt on the back. Instead of his nervous look, he was now wearing a toothy grin. He followed the nurse down the hall; Burt noticed the skip in his step. He then found himself incredibly nervous, what if something went wrong? They'd tell him right.

These thoughts kept poisining his mind, he hadn't even heard the nurse.

"Burt Hummel." She repeated.

He looked up. He almost tackled the nurse. "Are they okay, is the baby okay, did they die?" He rambled. The nurse shook her head and giggled. She put a small hand on his shoulder.

"Want to meet your son?" She asked.

He nodded eagerly, and then followed the dainty nurse to the hospital room. When he was entered he was greeted to the greatest sights of his life. His wife holding a little blue swadled baby; she was softly singing to the baby.

Burt took off his baseball cap, and approached his wife and child.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled. "Hi daddy, are you just going to stand there or are you going to see your son?"

Burt moved sit down in the seat next to his wife's hospital bed. He gazed at the little baby wrapped in his wife's arms. He was content. His eyes closed and his tiny hands were clenched into fist.

"He's beautiful." Burt whispered. He stroked the infant's tiny hand, "He looks just like you."

"He has your nose." She noted. She kissed the babies forehead. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." She smiled.

"Elizabeth." Burt mumbled.

"Oh, c'mon his middle name shows he's sensitive." She smiled, hitting Burt playfully.

"Just imagine what the boys on his football team are going to say." Burt muttered.

"Oh, already choosing his future?" Elizabeth raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"I don't imagine him doing anything else." Burt shrugged.

"What if he don't want be a football player?" Elizabeth smirked. "What if my baby wants to be a ballerina, or a cheerleader?" She gave her husband a questioning look.

"I'll still love him." He grinned, kissing his wife's head.

* * *

><p><strong>My first story :D <strong>

**review? **


	2. Different

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee; despite my protesting :(**

** Warnings: None yet. **

_I might include Blaine in this story; I hope you don't mind._

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt was three, Burt knew his son was <em>different<em>. Most boy's wanted to play in dirt, Kurt didn't like to get dirty. Most boys wanted to play football with their dads, Kurt preferred to watch musicals with his mommy.

"Kurtie, what do you want for your birthday?" Elizabeth asked Kurt; the little boy was currently stationed in front of the television. He was watching the _The Sound of Music _and singing along.

"Want a football jersey buddy?" Burt smiled at his son; Kurt frowned and shook his head.

"Mommy I's want a babydoll like Mia!" Kurt bounced up and down on his bottom. Mia was the little neighbor girl that lived next door. Mia and Kurt recently had a play date, and Kurt fell in love with her babydoll.

"Okay." Elizabeth smiled, scribbling it down on the notepad she was holding. Burt gazed at her in shock; he nudged her shoulder and the brunette looked over. "That's a girl's toy Liz." Burt whispered.

"So?" She furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion, "he's my son, and if he wants a babydoll, I'll buy him one." She smiled at Burt and kissed his cheek. "Any questions?"

Burt stayed silent. He knew there was no fighting with Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>After pursuading Elizabeth that Kurt would come up with more birthday presents later; Burt took Kurt to the park. Usually Elizabeth took Kurt do the park, but Burt wanted some time with his son.<p>

As soon as Kurt was out of his carseat, the three-year-old ran to the swingset. Burt smiled and sat on the bench; kids were running everywhere, but Burt made sure he could keep an eye on Kurt. Burt didn't know why Elizabeth called this stressful. It was actually pretty easy; he could just sit here, and let Kurt do his own thing.

The, he heard a famillar cry. Burt stood up and ran towards the cry; there was his three-year-old, on the ground holding his now bloody knee. Burt knelt down in front of his son. "What happened buddy?" He asked gently.

"dis' b-boy pushed me d-down." He cried; rubbing his blue eyes. Burt frowned, who did this kid think he was pushing his son down.

"C'mon buddy, how about we ditch this place and get ice cream?" Burt asked. He lift up his little boy and wiped the tears from his pale face. Kurt's face brightened, "ice cweam?"

* * *

><p>"How are you liking the ice cream, Kurtie?" Burt asked his son; he almost laughed at the sight. His son had ice cream smeared on his hair, clothes, and face. Elizabeth would have fun giving him a bath. He was kicking his feet and admiring the neon green band aid on his knee.<p>

"Thank you's daddy!" Kurt giggled.

Burt parked in the driveway, and carried his son into the house.

"Elizabeth, your going to have fun with Kurt!" Burt called; Elizabeth was in the kitchen. She peeked her head around the corner and gaped at the two. She stepped into the living room. "He's a mess!" She said shrilly.

"Mommy!" Kurt grinned.

xxxxxxxxxx

Burt sat in the living room; he was watching the game while Elizabeth bathed Kurt. He enjoyed these moments of alone time, just him and...

"Burt!" Elizabeth called.

Burt hopped from his chair and ran upstairs to their bedroom. He was greeted by quite a sight. Elizabeth was on the bed giggling and Kurt was currently trying to balance in his mother's heels. He couldn't help but laugh at his son's concentrating face.

"He wanted to try to walk in them." Elizabeth managed to squeak out.

"I wanna pair of these for my birthday!" Kurt exclaimed. I looked at Elizabeth and she shrugged. "'Cept, momma, I wanna a pair that fits." Kurt grinned. I sighed, "well if that's what you want buddy."

My son was different, and I needed to except that.

* * *

><p><em>super rushed, sorry :(<em>

_I have a Wedding to attend in the morning, and I want to get this done because I have to go to sleep early. _


End file.
